


Interrogation

by ArraFrost



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Avengers, M/M, Superfamily, Superhusbands, implied Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArraFrost/pseuds/ArraFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is dating someone since he broke up with Gwen and Steve & Tony want to know who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt on tumblr for iunia-kallistrate

“Where's Peter?” Steve had searched the entirety of Stark Tower, asked Jarvis to do a scan and when there was a distinct lack of his son's presence, Steve ventured down to Tony's lab where he found his husband hard at work on improving one of his suits.

Tony lifted up his welding helmet. Steve didn't try to lecture him this time on wearing a welding helmet for protection while dressed only in a Black Sabbath t-shirt and no gloves.

“What? Kind of busy here Cap.” Tony was about to put his helmet back on and start up the blow torch again but Steve pushed his hand down, forcing the blow torch back on the table.

“Peter's not here and he didn't say anything about a mission or studying-”

“He told me he was going on a date. It's not that unusual for him to spend all his spare time with Gwen.” Tony dismissed him easily, attempting to use the blow torch once more but Steve took it away from him.

“They broke up.”

“What?”

“They're not dating anymore, Tony.”

Tony looked genuinely surprised. “Since when?”

“A week ago.”

“And he's dating someone else already? That's my boy.”

“Tony that's not- wait. You think he's dating someone else?” Steve's eyebrows furrowed, wondering if their son would really be okay with dating someone else after only a week.

“What else could he be doing? He wouldn't lie about going on a date.” Tony asked, attempting to gain possession of his tool Steve had clearly stolen from him. “Now give me back-”

Steve swatted Tony's grabby hands, twisting his body to put the blow torch out of reach. “But he did lie about who he was dating... who could it be?”

“He's a teenager. He should be playing the field not settling down, what does it matter?” Tony began moving around Steve's body but Steve simply lifted his arm, placing the blow torch well out of Tony's reach.

“Who could convince him to date after only a week?”

“Maybe he convinced himself.” Tony huffed, taking the helmet off and tossing it on the table. “I'll revoke your clearance if you don't let me get back to work.”

“Tony...” Steve's eyes widened in shock as he'd realized who Peter had been spending a good deal of him time with lately. “What if he's dating, Wade?”

“Wilson?” Tony snapped, “Peter's not gay and Wilson would not be his type.”

“Tony, they have been spending a lot of time together. And the way Wade talks...”

“He talks like that with anyone. Any object for that matter. Ever seen a man flirt with a palm tree?”

This wasn't something Steve was about to drop without further consideration. He needed to know who Peter was dating, especially if it was someone they were going to have to threaten.

\- - - - - - -

Peter walked into the living room and suddenly regretted the day he was born. Both of his fathers were sitting on the couch, staring at him as though he'd compromised the safety of earth all on his own.

“Okay, I can see things are a little tense here. I'll just let you two sort it out-” Peter made to back out of the room and bolt down the hallway, whether to his room or back outside his feet would decide.

“Sit. Down, Peter.” Steve spoke calmly but his voice held every intention of grounding him or intensifying his training to a murderous extent.

“Yeah sure, Pop, love to.” Slowly, cautiously Peter walked closer and took a seat in a well positioned arm chair that now occupied the space in front of the television. He was in the perfect location to be judged, scrutinized and probably assassinated. Carefully he glanced around for any tell tale sign that Aunt Natasha was going to pop out from somewhere or shoot when through the window.

“Are you dating Wilson?” Tony cut right to the chase, earning a side glance of disapproval from the Captain who clearly wanted to take a more indirect route, possibly easing their son to tell them without being asked.

“What?” The questions threw Peter and his mind had to regain balance before it could process. “Wade? Are you kidding me?”

“No.” Tony's voice was flat and left no room for sarcasm.

“No! God no! Wade is- gross Dad!” Peter felt himself throw up a little in his mouth. The idea of doing anything romantic let alone sexual with Wade was repulsive. He was a great guy... a good guy... well he was all right but that didn't mean he was in any shape to have a relationship with someone.

“We only wanted to make sure, because you have been spending a lot of time with him.” Steve continued, cutting off the muffled chuckles Tony was trying to hold back. He didn't care how much doing this amused Tony, he wanted to get to the bottom of this and make sure their son was okay. He never understood his husband's ability to dismiss relationships. Tony had fling after fling before they'd met and many relationships were a joke, but for Steve... they meant a great deal more than that and he thought he'd taught his son other than Tony's old playboy ways.

“He's a friend. Friends spend time together... Not to mention he follows me around even when I tell him to get lost.” Peter explained, coming down from his case of nausea. “Why the hell did you think I was dating him?”

“You went on a date tonight.”

“Yeah me and Gwen-”

“Broke up last week. Want to try that again?” Steve cut him off with expertise that even Tony was amazed with.

“Um... How did you-”

“Jarvis heard you two and told me.”

“But he didn't tell me. Sometimes, I think you love them better than me, Jarvis.” Tony gave an offended look up at the ceiling, not impressed with his A.I.'s lack of loyalty.

“ _Of course not, sir. I was simply saying Peter from the usual poonanny speech.”_

“Thanks Jarvis! You're awesome, don't ruin that now!” Peter cut in, blush rising in his cheeks.

“Who are you dating, Peter?” Steve asked, as though he hadn't been paying attention to the banter between his son, his husband and the A.I.

“Uh... You know. I don't feel comfortable telling you guys this when it's not... official or anything yet.”

“Tell us the truth. We won't do anything to embarrass you.”

“I might.” Tony quipped, raising his hand

“Your father will.” Steve didn't miss a beat. “Peter, a name will suffice and we won't bother you- I won't bother you anymore.”

“Actually... I plead the fitfh.”

“Peter, don't bring law into this. Your father can use that against you.”

“And yet I won't.”

“What?” Steve turned, giving his husband a confused look. He was not going to bail on this plan now.

“I'm not going to. The kid wants to keep it to himself and I'm going to let him.”

“What's the catch, Dad?” Peter eyed his father suspiciously.

“No catch, just remember which father loves you more.” Tony stood up, picking up his blow torch that was seated between himself and his husband. “Now if you'll excuse me. I have work to do.”

“Thanks Dad!” Peter gleamed at him as he left the room. He was happy with himself until he felt Captain America's gaze on him. “Uh... sorry Pops but... the law stands.”

“This isn't over, Peter.” Steve, too, made his way outside, stomping down the hall to the kitchen.

“ _Shall I inform Mr. Wilson that the plan has worked?”_ Jarvis came over the intercom in a hushed voice.

“Nah, I'll let him know later.” Peter smiled up at the ceiling, slapping his hands on the arms of the chair as he settled back, quite content with himself. “Thanks, Jarvis. You're brilliant.”

“ _Indeed.”_


End file.
